Just Kids
by Fanlady
Summary: Kadang Gopal menganggap bahwa Boboiboy itu jauh lebih dewasa darinya, tapi sejak kemunculan Api Gopal akhirnya menyadari bahwa Boboiboy juga sama seperti dirinya. Mereka masihlah anak-anak yang ingin memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain. /semi-canon/ set sebelum kemunculan Boboibot dan Boboiboy Air


Disclaimer : Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta Studios. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang diambil dari fanfic ini

Warning : semi-canon, set after episode 16 season 3 (sebelum kemunculan Boboibot dan Boboiboy Air)

.

.

.

Gopal merapatkan jaket hijau kesayangannya untuk melindungi diri dari udara malam yang dingin. Kaki-kakinya melangkah sedikit terburu-buru menyusuri jalan kecil di kota tempat tinggalnya. Sekarang masih pukul 9 malam, tapi jalanan sudah sangat sepi, hanya beberapa pengendara motor yang melintas sesekali. Bocah bertubuh gempal itu memegang bungkusan plastik di tangan kanannya erat sementara mulutnya menggerutu pelan.

"Ayah tega sekali menyuruhku keluar malam-malam begini. Cuma karena aku keasyikan main game sampai malam, masa aku harus dihukum untuk pergi membeli lampu baru sebagai pengganti lampu kamar mandi yang rusak?" Gopal terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

"Aku kan masih anak SD, kalau pergi sendirian malam-malam …" Ocehan Gopal terhenti saat angin dingin yang berhembus membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Cerita-cerita seram yang sering didengarnya mulai terbayang di benak Gopal. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan dan ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya menggenggam bungkusan plastik di tangannya erat-erat, bersiap menggunakannya sebagai senjata jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Tenang, Gopal. Hantu itu tidak ada. Kau sendiri sudah membuktikannya bersama Boboiboy di rumah angker waktu itu," gumam Gopal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah gerakan aneh di semak di dekatnya, membuat Gopal terlonjak. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat ia berdiri mematung memandangi semak itu. Ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di baliknya, dan Gopal sudah terlanjur lumpuh ketakutan untuk bisa memeriksanya atau bahkan melarikan diri. Sebuah sosok hitam melompat keluar dari semak-semak langsung ke arah Gopal dan membuatnya menjerit ketakutan.

"GYAAA! Jangan makan aku! Aku tidak enak, banyak lemaknya!" teriak Gopal panik sambil berjongkok dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Gopal!" Sebuah suara kekanak-kanakan yang familiar menyerukan namanya dengan nada riang, membuat Gopal berhenti gemetar.

"Eh?" ucapnya bingung. Belum sempat Gopal menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyerukan namanya, sepasang lengan mungil telah memeluknya erat.

"Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal memastikan. Ia berbalik dan melihat Boboiboy Api yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Halo, Gopal!" sapa Api riang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gopal sedikit panik. "Kau tidak membuat kebakaran lagi, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Ia memandangi ke sekelilingnya, mencari tanda-tanda kebakaran atau apa pun yang mungkin telah dilakukan Api dengan kekuatannya.

"Tidak, kok. Aku sedang mencari teman untuk diajak bermain," kata Api masih dengan nada riang. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajak kucing Pak Senin Koboi untuk bermain, tapi ia langsung kabur saat aku memperlihatkan bola Apiku padanya. Jadi aku mengejarnya sampai ke sini dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu!" lanjut Api.

Gopal mendengarkan penjelasan Api dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Boboiboy Api di sini. Sejujurnya Gopal merasa sedikit takut, emosi Api yang sering meledak dan tak terkendali bisa mengancam keselamatannya, apalagi sekarang Gopal hanya berdua dengan Api, tanpa teman-teman _superhero_ -nya yang lain.

 _Aku harus mencari cara untuk membujuk Api agar mau pulang_ , pikir Gopal.

Bocah berdarah India itu berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya berbicara pada Boboiboy Api, yang masih menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Jadi begini, umm, Boboiboy …"

"Ya?"

"Besok kan kau —juga aku— harus pergi ke sekolah. Jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang?" ujar Gopal dengan nada membujuk. Ia tau bujukannya mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh, tApi setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

"Tapi aku ingin maiinn …" kata Api sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tau kau ingin bermain. Tapi sekarang kan sudah malam, bahaya kalau anak-anak seperti kita berkeliaran tanpa orang tua kan?" bujuk Gopal lagi.

"Hmm, benar juga," gumam Api. Wajah Gopal mulai berbinar, mengira bujukannya telah berhasil. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah sering pergi sendirian malam-malam. Lagipula kalau ada orang jahat yang menyerangku, aku tinggal mengeluarkan ini." Api memunculkan sebuah bola api seukuran bola sepak di tangan kirinya, membuat Gopal ketakutan setengah mati.

"Boboiboy, jangan keluarkan apimu di sini! Kalau nanti timbul kebakaran lagi gimana?" seru Gopal panik.

"Oh, iya. Maaf, aku lupa," kata Api cengengesan. Ia kemudian dengan asal melempar bola apinya ke belakang.

"Gyaaa! Jangan dilempar!" seru Gopal makin panik. "Kuasa tukaran makanan!" serunya lagi. Bola api itu pun berubah menjadi permen kapas yang langsung meleleh karena suhunya yang panas. Gopal menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelap butiran keringat di dahinya.

"Ups," ucap Api pelan.

"Bo—Api, lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang, ya?" ujar Gopal lagi, berusaha membujuk Api.

"Tidak mau, aku mau main," kata Api dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Tapi Api …"

"Kalau kau tidak mau main denganku, ya sudah. Aku akan pergi main sendiri," kata Api. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Gopal.

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Baiklah, aku akan ikut bermain denganmu," kata Gopal akhirnya. Gawat kalau Api dibiarkan berkeliaran sendiri, bisa-bisa ia nanti malah membuat kebakaran lagi.

"Sungguh?" ucap Api dengan mata berbinar.

"He-eh, tapi sebentar saja, ya?" ujar Gopal sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Biar bagaimana pun, Boboiboy adalah sahabatnya, ia bertanggung jawab untuk membantu temannya itu agar tidak terlibat masalah lagi.

"Oke!" sahut Api ceria.

"Nah, kau mau main apa? Main bola?"

Api mengangguk bersemangat. "Ya, ayo kita main dengan bola api …"

"Eits, tidak perlu," tahan Gopal saat Api bersiap membuat bola Apinya lagi. "Biar aku saja yang membuat bolanya."

Gopal memandang ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Ia kemudian bergumam pelan dan batu itu pun berubah menjadi bola sepak.

"Woah, terbaik!" kata Api sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan nyengir ke arah Gopal. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita main!"

Boboiboy Api mengambil bola sepak itu dan berlari ke arah lapangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sementara Gopal dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari menyusul Api sambil tetap menenteng kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Gopal, kau jadi kipernya ya! Aku yang akan menendang bolanya!" seru Api bersemangat.

"Oke, oke," sahut Gopal sedikit ogah-ogahan. Sial sekali ia harus bertemu Boboiboy Api di saat seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya ia sekarang sudah tiba di rumahnya dan bisa segera tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk. Tapi di sisi lain ia bersyukur juga karena bertemu Api, jadi ia bisa mencegah salah satu pecahan Boboiboy itu untuk berbuat ulah lagi.

Karena ayik melamun, Gopal tidak sadar bahwa Api sudah menendang bola ke arahnya. Alhasil, bola itu telak menghantam wajahnya dengan sangat keras.

"Alamak!" Api buru-buru berlari menghampiri Gopal yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh di depannya. "Gopal, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Huhuhu, sakit …" keluh Gopal yang sudah jatuh terduduk di tanah seraya meraba wajahnya yang terasa perih.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi kupikir kau sudah siap, makanya aku langsung menendang bolanya," ujar Api penuh penyesalan.

Gopal memandangi wajah Boboiboy Api yang terlihat benar-benar menyesal. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Api, jujur saja. Tadinya Gopal pikir Api mungkin akan menertawainya, mengingat sifatnya yang seringkali serampangan dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, Api tetaplah Boboiboy. Di balik sikap kekanakannya, Api juga masih memiliki sifat-sifat baik yang dimiliki Boboiboy.

"Tidak apa-apa, salahku juga karena tadi melamun," kata Gopal akhirnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor. "Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan bermainnya!" kata Gopal ceria.

Wajah Api kembali berbinar senang dan ia mengangguk dengan antusias. "Ya, ayo!"

.

.

.

Malam telah larut saat Gopal akhirnya meminta Api untuk berhenti bermain. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk.

"Boboiboy … sudah cukup … aku sudah capek sekali … hah … hahh …" Gopal mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, sebelum ia menghempaskan diri di atas rumput dan berbaring telentang memandang langit berbintang di atasnya.

"Yaaah … Gopal nggak asik ah. Masa cuma sebentar udah capek?" ujar Api dengan pipi menggembung sebal.

"Sebentar apanya? Kita sudah main selama dua jam tau!" Gopal berujar jengkel. Gopal kadang bertanya-tanya bagaimana Boboiboy Api bisa berkeliaran ke mana-mana setiap malam dan membuat ulah. Tidakkah ia merasa capek? Kalau saja Boboiboy bukan sahabatnya, Gopal mungkin sudah mengubahnya menjadi kerupuk. Oh, benar juga, ia kan tidak bisa menggunakan kuasanya pada manusia.

"Oh, sudah dua jam ya? Benarkah?" Api melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, yang selain berfungsi sebagai sumber kekuatannya juga bisa berfungsi layaknya jam tangan biasa. "Oh, tapi ini masih tengah malam. Aku biasanya main sampai pagi nggak apa-apa kok," kata Api polos.

"Hah, sampai pagi? Memangnya kau ini pakai bahan bakar apa sih? Kok bisa tahan bermain semalaman setiap hari?" kata Gopal tak percaya.

"Huh, memangnya aku ini motor pakai bahan bakar segala," gerutu Api kesal. "Aku kan cuma ingin bermain. Habis setiap hari aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang, sih," lanjutnya cemberut.

Ah, benar juga. Gopal ingat waktu itu Api pernah mengeluh bahwa ia merasa capek dengan semua rutinitasnya membantu orang setiap hari. Karena itulah personanya muncul, untuk menggantikan Boboiboy yang tidak bisa bersenang-senang sekaligus juga menghilangkan tekanan yang dirasakan sang _superhero_ Pulau Rintis itu.

Gopal kadang berpikir bagaimana bisa Boboiboy mengatasi setiap hari-harinya yang melelahkan itu tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Kadang Gopal menganggap bahwa Boboiboy itu jauh lebih dewasa darinya, walau dari segi usia sebenarnya ialah yang lebih tua dari Boboiboy.

Tapi sejak kemunculan Api, dan juga sejak salah satu elemental Boboiboy itu mulai mengeluhkan kesehariannya, Gopal akhirnya menyadari bahwa Boboiboy juga sama seperti dirinya. Mereka masih anak-anak yang ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu dengan bermain, bukannya berlari ke sana ke mari untuk menolong orang lain. Gopal bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bermain _game_ bersama Boboiboy karena sahabatnya itu terlalu sibuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang _superhero_.

"..pal! Hei, Gopal! Kau dengar tidak sih?" Api mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gopal, membuat bocah bertubuh gempal itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Gopal bingung.

Api kembali menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut. "Aku taid bilang, kau mau tidak menemaniku bermain sampai pagi juga?"

"Apa? Sampai pagi? Tidak, tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah besok. Kalau tidak ayahku pasti akan memukulku dengan rotan," kata Gopal sambil bergidik ngeri. Ia kemudian teringat lampu yang dititipkan ayahnya tadi dan membelalak ngeri.

"Alamak! Aku harus segera pulang! Ayahku pasti sudah mengamuk karena aku tidak pulang-pulang!" seru Gopal panik. Ia mengambil bungkusan plastik yang tadi dibawanya dan bergegas berlari pulang.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Gopal!" seru Api. Ia berlari menyusul Gopal, tApi tubuhnay tiba-tiba terhuyung dna jatuh.

"Boboiboy!" Gopal berseru panik dan berbalik untuk menghampiri Boboiboy yang kini telah kembali ke dirinya semula, bukan dalam mode Api. "Ya ampun, dia tidur," kata Gopal setelah memeriksa keadaan temannya itu.

Gopal menggaruk kepala bingung melihat Boboiboy yang tadi masih terlihat aktif tiba-tiba saja jatuh tertidur. _Mungkin dia kecapekan ..._ pikir Gopal.

Akhirnya Gopal berinisiatif untuk menggendong Boboiboy dan mengantarnya pulang. Lagipula tak mungkin juga ia membiarkan Boboiboy tidur di tempat seperti ini.

Gopal melangkah sedikit terseok-seok menyusuri jalan beraspal yang kini benar-benar sepi. Hampir semua rumah yang dilewatinya sudah mematikan lampu, tanda penghuninya sudah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut masing-masing. Tapi Gopal justru masih berkeliaran di sini, dengan seorang bocah bertopi yang tertidur nyenyak di punggungnya.

"Huh, untung saja kau ringan, Boboiboy. Kalau tidak punggungnya bisa remuk karena harus mengantarmu ke rumah," gumam Gopal seidkit bersungut-sungut.

Tapi Boboiboy yang telah tertidur pulas sama sekali tak bisa mendnegar keluhan Gopal. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya yang menemani iringan langkah Gopal.

"Kau pasti capek sekali ya, Boboiboy?" gumam Gopal sambil melirik temannya yang tertidur di belakangnya dengan senyum sedih. "Harusnya kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu untuk membantu orang lain. Kita kan masih anak-anak …"

Gopal melanjutkan langkahnya sambil sedikti merenung. Benar, mereka masih anak-anak. Ia dan juga teman-temannya, termasuk Boboiboy. Rasanya tidak adil sekali kalau orang dewasa terus bergantung pada mereka, walau mereka diberi kelebihan dengan memiliki jam kuasa. Tapi tetap saja, orang-orang dewasa seharusnya mengerti bahwa mereka hanya anak-anak yang masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri, bukan hanya mengurusi orang lain.

Tanpa disadarinya, Gopal akhirnya telah tiba di tempat pintu rumah Tok Aba. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, hingga sosok sang pemilik kedai kokotiam itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ya ampun, Boboiboy!" ujar Tok Aba kaget melihat Gopal muncul di depan rumahnya larut malam begini dengan sang cucu yang tertidur di punggung. "Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy, Gopal?"

"Jangan khawatir, Tok Aba. Boboiboy cuma ketiduran karena kecapekan bermain," kata Gopal menenangkan.

"Eh?" Tok Aba memandang Gopal tak mengerti.

"Iya, tadi dia berubah jadi Boboiboy Api dan berkeliaran lagi. Kemudian Gopal tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan Boboiboy mengajak bermain bersama," terang Gopal.

"Oh, begitu," Tok Aba mengangguk paham. "Ya ampun, pasti Ochobot lupa lagi mengawasi Boboiboy supaya tidak berubah jadi Boboiboy Api. Untunglah kau bertemu dengannya, Gopal. Apa dia membuat ulah lagi?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Nggak kok, Tok. Tenang saja, Gopal sudah berhasil mencegahnya berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Gopal kemudian membawa Boboiboy ke kamarnya di lantai dua, karena Tok Aba jelas tak sanggup menggendong sang cucu sendiri. Setelah itu ia pun berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sendirian, Gopal? Mau atok antarkan?" tawar Tok Aba saat menemani Gopal sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tak apa, tok. Gopal bisa pulang sendiri, kok," kata Gopal meyakinkan.

Gopal kemudian melangkah kembali ke dalam udara malam yang semakin dingin. Dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga sang ayah tak akan membunuhnya begitu ia sampai di rumah nanti.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Sebenarnya ini udah kutulis lama, cuma karena idenya mentok akhirnya jadi terbengkalai. Untunglah sekarang bisa diselesain, dan aku juga puas sama hasilnya.**

 **Semoga kalian juga menikmati!**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Berkenan meninggalkan review?**

.

.

.

 _ **Extra**_

Keesokan paginya, Gopal datang ke sekolah sedikit terlambat, membuat Yaya dan Ying yang telah lebih dulu tiba darinya bertanya heran.

"Lho, Gopal, kok tumben kau tidak datang sepagi biasanya?" tanya Yaya.

"Iyaloh, biasanya kau yang paling pertama datang ke sekolah," timpal Ying.

Gopal tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan kedua gadis itu dan menguap lebar. Setelah ia menghempaskan diri di kursinya barulah Gopal berujar dengan suara mengantuk.

"Aku tadi terlambat bangun."

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau bergadang bermain _game_ semalaman ya?" kata Yaya galak.

"Bukanlah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku terlambat bangun karena …"

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Boboiboy tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yaya dan Ying dan menyapa merea dengan riang.

"Pagi, Boboiboy," balas Yaya dan Ying serempak.

"Pagi, Boboiboy!" Gopal ikut berucap ceria. Yaya dan Ying hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Hei, Boboiboy, bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita bermain game?" ajak Gopal.

"Eh? Boleh saja …" sahut Boboiboy sedikit bingung.

"Bagus! Aku tunggu nanti di rumah, ya! Jangan sampai nggak datang, lho."

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan masih menatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia melirik Ying dan Yaya untuk minta penjelasan, namun kedua gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda mereka juga sama tak mengertinya dengan dirinya.

"Nah, sekarang temani aku ke kantin, ya. Aku lapar sekali karena tadi tidak sempat sarapan," kata Gopal. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Boboiboy, Gopal segera menyeret bocah bertopi jingga itu dan membawanya ke kantin. Sementara Yaya berteriak nyaring di belakang mereka.

"Hei, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi!"


End file.
